Stockings
by And Momo was Loco
Summary: There's something about her stockings that make her so much sexier.  CloudxOC  takes place after The World Among Strangers .  Rated M for citrusy moments.


**A/N: This may contain spoilers, but it is citrusy. I do not own FFVII or its characters, but I DO own my original characters and the plot of this one-shot. **

Stockings

_There's something about her stockings that make her so much sexier._

Zharelle Linnoi wasn't you're typical, fair-skinned, skinny blonde beauty with cool, blue eyes. In fact she was the complete opposite. She had a beautiful, caramel complexion, curvy brunette with dark brown eyes. She also wasn't one of those meek, fragile women. She could probably take someone down in a minute's notice. She was just that strong, and I liked that about her.

But that wasn't the sexiest thing about her, nor was it her huge ass, humor or smile. It was her stockings. Yes, her stockings, those silken strands of beauty that came mid-thigh and went well with most of her short stockings. Whether she were working on bikes or going out for a nice walk in the park, those silken sexies were enough to drive me insane, and probably any man for that matter. There's something about her stockings that made her so much sexier.

Maybe it was because of how the colours went well with her skin tone, or maybe it was the varying sheerness of them. I know, it was mainly the way her hosiery shaped and molded her legs to perfection that just aroused me.

Every time we make love, I always make her keep her stockings on. Though she's never questioned it, I often wonder if she ponders why I make her keep them on. Damn I think I can honestly say I have a fetish for them.

This particular day, Zharelle was out and about doing automobile maintenance jobs outside of the garage and picking up furniture for the house, and I didn't see her much. However, the only thing I remember is that she wasn't wearing thigh highs today because she wanted to wear jeans. I totally just wanted to be the Stocking Patrol and tell her to always wear her stockings at all times, but I'd just sound like some odd, perverted creeper.

When she got home from her errands she looked so disheveled that she didn't even look at me when she got in. She treaded into the kitchen and poured her a glass of wine. She walked out and sat down on the couch, her denim-covered legs taunting me saying, "Ha ha, I'm not covered in sexy silk!" She turned on the television, and I felt compelled to greet her.

"Hey baby," I said with a small smile. She looked up at me and gave me a soft kiss on the lips.

"Hi Cloud." She said quietly with a tired face. I sat beside her and cuddled against her, our hands were linked together.

"Baby, what's wrong? You're quiet tonight." I said, rubbing her hair softly. She moaned in relief.

"Cloud, today was a tiring day. I found out that the idiots at the furniture store forgot to pick up my order at the warehouse, I had to fix fenrir because I decided to break down on the way home, and one of my clients asked me odd, sexual questions, one being why was I wearing jeans when I usually wear short skirts and thigh highs. Today just wasn't a good day." She said. Hmm, I was right. Other men _do _like it when she wears stockings.

I then got an idea. I began to kiss, lick and nibble on her earlobe. She shuttered.

"Stop it. I'm not in the mood for it." She said, trying to push me away. I decided to kiss her more. She was trying to fight it, but she was slowly giving in. Yes, she has a soft spot for me kissing her neck. I picked her up and walked her up the stairs to our room.

I placed her on the bed, and we began to strip each other of our clothing leaving us in just our underwear. I stopped myself from continuing when I saw her naked legs. I walked over to the dresser, and she gave me an odd look.

"Why'd you stop? What's wrong?" She asked. When I was done searching through the drawer I walked back to her. She gave me a puzzled look. "Why the hell do you have a pair of my stockings in your hands?"

"I want you to wear them." I said bluntly.

"But…why?" She asked crossing her legs. I sighed.

"Babe, I don't want you to think of me as an odd, pathetic creeper, but I think it's extremely sexy when you wear thigh highs, especially when we make love and you're wearing them. It just turns me on so much." I confessed. She paused for a second. Then she took the hosiery from me and began to slowly and delicately put them on. I watched her hands intently, how they drug against her beautifully brown skin as she pulled the black silk up her thighs. When she was done putting them on, she looked back at me. I couldn't speak. I grabbed her and began to take her bra and panties off, making sure that I didn't take off her stockings.

I parted her legs slightly and eased my head in between, kissing her slowly and teasingly from her navel down. When I got to her bare core I like and nipped at her. She was a panting mess.

"Cloud, I'm ready." She groaned, grasping my hair. I chuckled and pulled down my boxer briefs. She eyed my cock, and I approached the dresser. "Baby, let's just do this. We don't need protection now." I chuckled.

"Ah, so the future Mrs. Strife bitches about not wanting protection. That's a first." I joked, laying on her. She laughed and positioned herself for me. I pushed in and one swipe, making us both moan. Gaia it feels so good.

I kept a steady pace, making sure I was getting to all the right places.

"Cloud, uh-there! Please don't stop." She gasped. I was so caught up her mewls and cries that I was just being ruthless. I was going harder and faster, and her eyes could barely stay open. Almost every time I entered she arched her back, and her eyes would roll back like the numbers on a slot machine. That being said, I'm totally must be hitting the jackpot.

"Oh Zhar, you feel so good." I said. She moaned in response, and I felt her wrap her legs clothed legs around my waist, and I went crazy.

I couldn't take it anymore. I just erupted in orgasmic heat, and as I did so I felt hers as well. We just laid there together, hand-in-hand.

"That was amazing." I said. She smiled.

"I know, thank you." She purred, kissing me. She got up with her towel and started for the bathroom to take a shower. She passed the mirror and then stopped to look at her legs. "Hey, Cloud, you're right. I do look hot in stockings. I should wear them all the time." I laughed.

"I know. Hey since you're going to the shower, may I join?" I asked her. She giggled.

"Of course you can, but this time we're doing it my way." She said with a wink, walking out with her thigh highs and her towel. Gaia I love her and those stockings.


End file.
